house_of_cardsfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
House of Cards
House of Cards é uma série de drama sobre a política dos Estados Unidos, desenvolvida e produzida por Beau Willimon. É uma adaptação de uma minissérie da BBC, que foi baseada no romance de Michael Dobbs. A primeira temporada teve 13 episódios, e estreou em 1º de fevereiro de 2013, pela Netflix. A segunda temporada, com 13 episódios, foi lançada em 2014. Dias depois da estréia da segunda temporada, Netflix anunciou que a terceira temporada foi comprada. A série se passa nos dias atuais, em Washington DC. House of Cards é a história de Frank Underwood (Kevin Spacey), um Democrata de Carolina do Sul. Também fazem parte do elenco Robin Wright, Kate Mara, e Corey Stoll em papéis principais. Visão Geral 1ª Temporada Traído pela Casa Branca, o Congressista Francis Underwood embarca em um jornada pelo poder. Chantagens, sedução e ambição são as suas armas principais. 2ª Temporada Na sua jornada impiedosa pelo poder, Francis e Claire lutam contra o passado e o presente, e formam alianças novas enquanto as antigas se desfazem em meio as traições. 3ª Temporada O poder que Frank e Claire sempre desejaram está nas mãos deles, mas qualquer coisa - aliados, inimigos, o passado - pode fazer com tudo se desfaça em um segundo. Elenco *Kevin Spacey como Deputado Francis J. Underwood (Partido Democrata), o Corregedor da Câmara dos Deputados dos Estados Unidos pela Carolina do Sul que, após não receber o cargo de Secretário de Estado, arma um plano contra o novo presidente.Corey Stoll To Co-Star Opposite Kevin Spacey On Netflix Series ‘House Of Cards’ *Robin Wright como Claire Underwood, a esposa de Francis.Robin Wright in Talks to Star in Netflix's 'House of Cards' (Exclusive) Ela é diretora de uma organização de caridade e contrata Cole para ajudar no lado internacional. *Kate Mara como Zoe Barnes, uma repórter do jornal The Washington Herald que, desesperada por uma grande história, faz um acordo com Underwood para informações sobre o executivo e legislativo.Jennifer Finnigan Joins David E. Kelley TNT Pilot, Kate Mara In Netflix ‘House Of Cards’ *Corey Stoll como Deputado Peter Russo, um congressista ítalo-americano da Pensilvânia. Ele é divorciado, tem dois filhos e tem um caso com sua assistente. *Michael Kelly como Doug Stamper, o Chefe de Gabinete de Underwood. *Kristen Connolly como Christina Gallagher, uma obstinada assistente executiva que está tendo um caso com Russo. *Sakina Jaffrey como Linda Vasquez, a Chefe de Gabinete do novo presidente.‘Let It Go’, ‘House Of Cards’, CW’s ‘Beauty And The Beast’ & ‘Scruples’ Add To Casts *Constance Zimmer como Janine Skorsky, uma jornalista colega de Barnes.TV Castings: Camilla Luddington To Recur On ‘True Blood, Allison Mack On ‘Wilfred’, Constance Zimmer On ‘House Of Cards’ *Sandrine Holt como Gillian Cole, uma parceira de Claire em sua organização para levar água potável a países de terceiro mundo.Netflix Series ‘House Of Cards’ Adds Cast *Sebastian Arcelus como Lucas Goodwin, um editor do The Washington Herald. *Michael Gill como Presidente dos Estados Unidos Garrett Walker. Um líder carismático e grande articulador político. *Dan Ziskie como Jim Matthews, o vice-presidente e ex-governador da Pensilvânia. *Den Daniels como Adam Galloway, um fotógrafo profissional. *Mahershala Ali como Remy Danton, um lobista que trabalha para a companhia de gás natural SanCorp. *Gerald McRaney como Raymond Tusk, um rico empresário e amigo pessoal do presidente, oferecendo seus conselhos a ele em segredo. *Boris McGiver como Tom Hammerschmidt, o editor executivo do The Washington Herald. *Jayne Atkinson como senadora Catherine Durant, mais tarde nomeada Secretária de Estado. Produção ... Referências Categoria:House of Cards